Methods Create Madness
Category:QuestsCategory:San d'Oria Quests de:Methoden schaffen Wahnsinn Weapon Training Guide Map to the Annals of Truth Sahagin Key Annals of Truth |title= |repeatable=No |reward=Grants the Weapon Skill Impulse Drive |previous= |next= }} ]] Walkthrough *Talk to Balasiel in Southern San d'Oria who will give you the Spear of Trials and the Weapon Training Guide. **If you chose the the wrong answer by mistake, zone out and back in to get the cutscene again. *Perform Weapon Skills with the Spear of Trials until the latent effect disappears. **To remove the latent effect, you must acquire 300 Weapon Skill Points. **You receive 1 point for opening/soloing a Weapon Skill, 2 points for closing a Lv.1 Skillchain, 3 points for closing a Lv.2 Skillchain and 5 points for closing a Lv.3 Skillchain. ***See the Skillchain Chart for more details. *You must perform Weapon Skills and Skillchains on monsters that directly grant experience points to you. **You CANNOT acquire points from Weapon Skills performed during Campaign Battles or Besieged. *Weapon Skills performed while under Level Sync count. *It is not necessary to remove the weapon in order to see when the latent effect is removed. *Once you no longer receive the latent effect bonus, head back to Southern San d'Oria and trade the Spear of Trials back to Balasiel, who will take the weapon from you and give you a Map to the Annals of Truth and tell you to head to Sea Serpent Grotto. (Note: The latent effect will not always be removed once you hit the 300 Weaponskill points; to check your progress if unsure trade the weapon back to Balasiel.) *In Sea Serpent Grotto, you will need a Sahagin Key from the Sahagin Key Quest. *When everyone is ready, trade the Sahagin Key to the Ornamented door at (J-10/11). You cannot open it from inside and you lose key, so make sure everyone gets in together. *Now pass the bridge and the ??? is in the next room. Click it to spawn the NM Water Leaper. *Once the NM is dead, reexamine the ??? to obtain the Annals of Truth. *Bring this back to Balasiel for your reward. *NOTE: You cannot unlock this quest if you already have another WSNM quest active, though you CAN cancel the quest by talking to the NPC that gave it to you. Notes *''This section only applies to DRG'' **Although both Samurai and Warrior can do this quest as well, they do not have access to Wheeling Thrust. **Refer to the charts pictured in the Skillchain section for other combinations. *The best way to get 300 is by closing a Light Skillchain using Wheeling Thrust with any of the following: :*Spinning Slash from a Dark Knight or Paladin. :*Ground Strike from a Dark Knight, Paladin or Warrior. :*Savage Blade from a Paladin, Red Mage, Blue Mage, Corsair, Dark Knight or Warrior. :*Dragon Kick from a Puppetmaster or Monk. :*Black Halo from a White Mage, Warrior, Monk, Black Mage, Paladin, Summoner, Blue Mage or Scholar. :*King's Justice from a Warrior. :*Mordant Rime from a Bard. :*Blade: Kamu from a Ninja. :*Trueflight from a Ranger. :*Vidohunir from a Black Mage. :*Death Blossom from a Red Mage. :*Shark Bite from a Thief or Dancer.